And The Pretty Girls Waved
by waywarddemons
Summary: You are out with Sam, getting a few supplies for the bunker, when a group of females wave and giggle at Sam.


You leaned against the handle bar of the shopping cart in front of you, hands gripping it tight. "What else is on the list?" Sam asked, turning to you and placing a few boxes of things into the empty cart. You both had opted to go grocery shopping, seeing as how the bunker was practically empty now.

"Sam, all the list says is 'Beer 'n' Whiskey.' I don't know what you expect me to do with that." You unfolded the paper Dean had handed you when you announced you were making a store run. He had something along the lines of how it was important, but now as you looked at it you knew better. And knew that when you got back home you were going to give Dean a little piece of your mind about it.

Not that it mattered, beer and whiskey were always stocked well at the bunker, since it seemed to be the blood of hunters. Or at least these two. It's not like you spent much time with hunters. You had been alone for most your hunting life until the Winchesters stumbled upon you in some Vamp nest back east.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "I guess we shouldn't let Dean make the shopping list anymore." He turned, looking up and down the aisle as if he was trying to figure out just where he was. He tapped his hand on the end of the cart before slightly pulling it forward.

"Not unless you like beer and whiskey." You said more to yourself than to Sam, but you knew that he could hear you anyway. You both walked down the aisle, Sam randomly placing a few products into the cart.

"If we don't go back with that Dean will be upset." He sighed. He too knew that they needed more than that. It had been too long since they had cooked or even bothered to use the kitchen for more than the coffee pot or microwave to warm up the takeout leftovers.

You looked back at the paper, starting to fold it again. That's when you spotted it, another little scribble in Dean's shockingly neat handwriting. "Oh, and on the bottom? Pie."

"Of course." Sam laughed. Pie and cheeseburgers were probably the only two things on Dean's food pyramid.

"With a whole list of kinds he would like, ranked from which one's he likes most." Sam ripped the paper out of your hand, scoffing as he mouthed the different pies listed. "Is he serious?" You asked, though even you knew the answer.

"Sadly." Sam folded the paper roughly before shoving it into his pocket. "Look we'll get him a few and he won't say anything or bother us. Meanwhile," Sam pulled the cart forward, taking the handle bar from your grasp. "you are going to teach me that dish you made the other night."

"Yeah right. Family recipe." You wagged a finger at him. You laughed, remembering the hungry and excited looks on the boys faces as they dug into the dish you made. Like children on Christmas as they asked for seconds and thirds. As if they had never had a casserole before.

"Hey, family don't end in blood Y/N." Sam chimed in, which resulted in you sticking your tongue out at him.

You both turned down a new aisle, looking at the various foods on display. Every now and then you and Sam would throw something into the cart, and slowly it started to fill. And before you knew it, it was full and you were in the line to check out.

The cashier looked at you sideways, your mixture of booze and fresh produce causing her to raise her eyebrow as you waited to pay. You gave her a bitchy smile and tapped your fingers on the counter as you waited.

Sam came up behind you, and for just a moment the cashier paused. Sam was giving her a nice smile, unlike the one you had just flashed her. The beeping continued slowly as she scanned your items, and when she was finished, her hand searched for more. "Here," You handed Sam the wad of money designated for food and walked away, leaving the girl to grovel in peace.

She giggled, as she accepted the cash from Sam, her cheeks flushed and she covered her ever growing smile with a free hand. You rolled your eyes and pushed the cart forward and out of the building. Eventually Sam caught up again, this time he ran to meet your pace. "Hey, wait up Y/N!"

"Sorry. I thought you were right there." You lied, slowing to a normal pace for Sam. You hadn't felt this jealous before with Sam, it was odd. Stirring up mixed emotions about it all as you walked back to the car. You had always cared for Sam, Dean too; but this? This was a whole new level for you.

Your blood was almost boiling at the thought of Sam with that cashier. Sam wasn't like Dean, he didn't pick up random girls and ask for the room o himself for a few hours. Sam was sweet. And usually shrugged off the attention given to him and sent it Dean's way.

The Impala was only a few car lengths away now; you could see it like a beacon of happiness that this trip was about to be over. And you heard it again, the sounds of giggles. The car next to the Impala had a few girls climbing on top of the trunk of their car. Sam paid no mind at first of course, but he found them, and gave them a small smile.

The blonde licked her lips, blowing Sam a kiss and giving him a small wave. Her friends erupted in laughter, all blushing and covering their mouths. Sam jingled the keys in his hand before prying open the trunk.

You had to give the girls some credit, they didn't give up. Ooing and aweing as Sam lifted and bent over. Like before, Sam didn't say anything, he tried to ignore it the best he could, and you could tell. He slammed the trunk shut, giving you a small smile and took the cart from you, walking it to the designated cart drop off area.

You climbed into the front seat, Sam followed a few moments later. He roared the engine to life, he sifted it into gear, and the car pulled backwards. The girls all waved at Sam as Sam drove by.

"Jealousy is a new color on you." Sam said as the car lurched forward and the girls became figments in the mirror behind you.

You scoffed, "I am not jealous."

"Y/N, you haven't wiped that bitch face off since the cashier." Sam smiled, turning to you for a moment and returning his gaze to the road.

You folded your arms over your chest, throwing yourself against the back of the seat in a huff. "Its not jealousy."

"Then what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." You sighed, scratching at your arms. You looked out the window, unable to pay attention to Sam any longer. Was it jealousy? Why? Sure Sam was attractive, but he was more like a brother to you. Family doesn't end in blood right?


End file.
